Nancy A. Henry
Nancy A. Henry (born November 15, 1961) is an American poet and teacher. Life Henry was born in Chipley, Florida, to J.F. and Nancy J. Henry, and spent her early years in Gainesville, Florida. She graduated earning a B.A. in Political Science from St. Andrews Presbyterian College in 1982.Creative Influence: St. Andrews writers reach out to the world, St. Andrews Presbyterian College Alumni and Friends Magazine, Spring 2007 She moved to Maine in 1983 to attend the University of Maine School of Law, from which she graduated with a J.D. degree in 1986. Henry is an adjunct instructor of English and Humanities at Central Maine Community College and Southern Maine Community College. She is also a practicing attorney, working primarily in the area of child advocacy. Formerly, she has served as Assistant Attorney General of the State of Maine in the Department of Child Protection. She lives in Westbrook, Maine with her husband, physicist Dr. Harold Persing. The couple have three grown children. She is co-founder, with Alice N. Persons, of Moon Pie Press, and served as co-editor from its founding until 2005.Moon Pie Press - Our Writers And Artists She has served as an associate editor of the literary journal The Café Review.Nancy Henry Her work has been anthologized in Grace Notes (Sheltering Pines Press, 2002), Infini Tea (Sheltering Pines Press, 2004); Velvet Avalanche (Projects, 2005); Fierce With Reality (Just Write Books, 2006) ISBN 978-0-9788628-0-0, and A Sense of Place, (Bay River Press, 2002, ISBN 0-9721173-0-X) as well as the first Moon Pie Press anthology, A Moxie and a Moon Pie (2005 ISBN 0-9769929-1-4). Henry’s poems have been featured by Garrison Keillor on The Writer's Almanac.http://writersalmanac.publicradio.org/programs/2007/09/03/#wednesday; http://writersalmanac.publicradio.org/programs/2006/02/06/index.html#saturday Recognition Henry has been nominated 4 times for the Pushcart Prize.http://aroostookreview.umfk.maine.edu/poetry/henry.htm (2007) Publications Henry is the author of 3 full-length collections of poetry: from Sheltering Pines Press, Our Lady of Let’s All Sing (2007, ISBN #0-9776158-9-X), Who You Are (2008, ISBN 13#: 978-0-615-17555-3), and, from Moon Pie Press, "Sarx" (2010, ISBN #978-1-4507-0739-8).Nancy A. Henry Henry is also the author of 2 chapbooks from Musclehead Press, Anything Can Happen (2001) and Hard (2003); 2 chapbooks from Moon Pie Press, Eros Ion (2004) and Europe on $5 a Day (2005, ISBN 0-9765166-2-4). Her 1st chapbook, Brie Fly, is now out-of-print. Henry is co-editor of the Maine anthology, A Sense of Place, published in 2002 by Bay River Press.Contemporary Lawyer Poets A-K, Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and Poetry, College of Law, West Virginia University. Web, Feb. 24, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * “So Really, Why Not?” * “A Proposition” * “We Clean Out Your Refrigerator After the Funeral” * “A Few Hollow Seconds Speaking to Your Machine” * “Re-evaluation After An Ordinary Miracle” * “Melbourne Beach, 1965” * “Twenty-One”, “Nineteen” * “Church Supper” * “Men I’ve Dated in Random Order” * “Last Seen at the Fairhaven Motor Court, Room 36” *2 poems: “Instruction” and “Remembrance Day” * 2 poems: “What She Wants” and “How the Wind Knows There are Tears in Our Jam”] * 2 poems: “Afterthought” and “This Book of Scars”] * 2 poems: “Mae” and “Valedictory, 1977” * 4 poems: “Certain Things”, “To The Man on the Corner”, “Resignation”, “Cedar Key, 1975” ;Audio / video *“Keys” * “People Who Take Care” ;About * Nancy Henry in Poets & Writers. * “Nancy Henry: new book of poems” Lawless, Gary (blog, 2008) Review of “Who You Are” * “Our Lady of Let’s All Sing” Hersom, Claire (2007) * “Gathering the Evidence: Hard” Bookey, Ted (2003) * Review of “Hard”, Metzger, Joyce (2003) Category:American poets Category:People from Westbrook, Maine Category:People from Gainesville, Florida Category:Living people Category:1961 births Category:Maine lawyers Category:Southern Maine Community College faculty Category:St. Andrews Presbyterian College alumni Category:University of Maine School of Law alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets